


Ha'iole Ka Mea 'Oko'a

by gotulloch



Series: Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha Verse [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wo Fat is still after Steve.  How would Ha’iale be different in this universe?  Would Steve do things differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections While in Jail

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read Kokua Ko’u Hoaloha, the basics you need to know are that Danny has full custody of Grace and they live with Steve. No slash, just a family.

Steve was exercising in his cell and thinking about the beginning of his journey. A journey that brought him to solitary confinement accused of Governor Jameson’s murder. 

Contrary to what Wo Fat believed, Steve’s father had left him more than the toolbox, but only Danny, Chin and Kono knew about the information that had been placed in a safety deposit box. The items that Steve kept in the toolbox were clever forgeries made by some friends in Naval Intelligence. He spent enough years in Naval Intelligence to know that keeping information safe and secure would protect him and his ohana.

After the custody battle with Rachel resulted in Danny and Grace living with him, he decided that he needed help. After talking with Danny and getting his agreement Steve called a friend in the CIA. Adam was happy to help. The CIA had been after Wo Fat and the Yakuza for some time. Adam told Steve once they had established a secure link, that Wo Fat had an inside man so Steve would technically be on his own. Adam would be the only one who knew that Steve was helping the CIA. Adam arranged for Steve to receive all the information the CIA had on Wo Fat and the equipment he would need to have private conversations and encrypt information on his computer and the internet. He also helped Steve create fake identities for all four members of Five-0 and Grace in case they had to run. 

Steve read over Wo Fat’s file before giving it to Danny, Chin and Kono. He needed to know more about how the man operated; it would help him to decide on a course of action to take. The four realized that the man was into playing complicated games with his enemies. This could work for him. He would continue to play ignorant son stumbling around trying to learn what his father had been doing. He was disappointed to find that Jameson may be involved with Wo Fat. The question was how much did she know? Was she involved in his father’s murder? Again it was decided that the team would play ignorant of her involvement until there was more information. 

Adam had also provided dossiers of the other Five-0 members just for Steve’s information. These dossiers didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already know. Included with his team’s dossiers were a couple of dossiers that interested him. These two implicated a couple of high ranking HPD members of being in Wo Fat’s pocket. Steve knew he would have to watch them.

Steve’s thoughts turned towards Danny and Grace. He hoped that Grace was okay and would still trust him when she found out the truth. Steve smiled briefly as he thought about his original reasons for picking Danny. The file on his father’s murder had been thorough and professional. He knew that he would need a partner, and felt that having a detective would work the best. Steve decided that Danny would make a good partner. 

Steve didn’t know how he and Danny went from barely tolerating each other to the best of friends. Oh, they still banged heads over different issues, but he trusted Danny without question and valued his opinion. Steve knew the reverse was true despite Danny’s tendency to rant at his unorthodox methods. He chuckled to himself at how many outside the task force believed that he disregarded Danny’s opinion and did what he wanted to do, but it wasn’t the case. Looking back he realized that the misconception started with the carte blanch that Steve had received from Jameson to do things his way. So he did do things his way. However, as he worked with Danny he found that he wanted to follow procedures because he learned respect Danny. Steve also realized that in many respects Danny was right. Procedures were needed in order to obtain a clean conviction. Unfortunately when he read Wo Fat’s file and learned about Jameson’s connection he knew that outwardly he had to appear to be the man who had a “reckless” disregard for procedure. 

The team developed a plan to make Wo Fat think Steve was still the hot-headed lone wolf instead of the team player that he was in real life. He was a SEAL, and SEALs were all about teamwork. In the beginning, his reluctance to use back up outside Five-0 was simple; he was used to working with small teams who were on their own quite often where back up could be hours away. Over the months Steve began calling back up more often than not, and following procedures. Once Steve and the others had read Wo Fat’s file they knew that Steve had to make Wo Fat underestimate him by making the man believe that Steve was “alone” and easily manipulated. An enemy made mistakes when they underestimated you. 

At first Danny had not liked the plan; actually he never really liked it and voiced his opinion...often. The Haole told his Neanderthal partner that he didn't like his friend downplaying his intelligence or capabilities. He was the only one allowed to mock him and call him a Neanderthal. But he did understand the necessity of what Steve was doing and supported him. Danny was more than his best friend; he was the brother he always wanted growing up.

The dossier on Chin had related the belief that Chin was innocent and that IA unfairly targeted him without having any proof of his guilt except that he knew where the Asset Forfeiture Locker was located. Steve remembered looking in Chin’s eyes when he denied taking the money; Steve knew then his father had been right. Chin was innocent and he would help Chin prove it while getting back into the game. He was glad that he had picked Chin. Chin’s experience and contacts proved to be a valuable asset to Five-0. 

Steve knew that people resented his choice of a rookie but he didn’t regret that choice either. Steve had been putting together SEAL teams and Intelligence teams together for several years and he was good at it. He just knew who would work and who wouldn’t. As soon as he met Kono, he knew she would work out, just like he knew Danny and Chin would make great additions to the task force. Kono maybe a rookie, but she was smart, brave could kick ass as well as being blessed with fantastic instincts. 

Steve was proud of the work Five-0 had done since the start of the task force. They had been able to put away several dangerous criminals and saved a number of people including some kidnapped teens. 

Steve believed that his decision to head Hawaii’s task force was one of the best decisions he ever made despite his currant predicament. He now did a job he loved in the state he loved as well as a family. Besides, the film from the cameras that he had installed in the governor’s office would prove that he was innocent. The only reason he was still in jail was to give Wo Fat a false sense of security that his plan to break up Five-0 and frame Steve was working.

**TBC**


	2. Danny’s Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Danny's turn to look back at the past year. Let's see what he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot this in the first chapter, my bad.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case.

Danny was sitting on a bench that he and Steve had shared recently watching the surfers and beach goers. He really didn’t see them since he was lost in his own thoughts. His mind was going over all that had happened to him and his team since the day they met. 

Danny shook his head in disbelief that he considered Steve his best friend now, no Steve was his brother and Grace’s uncle. When they first met, Danny was angry that Steve took over his case and shanghaied him as a partner. In spite of his anger, Danny formed a reluctant admiration towards Steve due to his determination to catch Hesse and stay with Five-0. 

Danny had sincerely believed that he would never like Steve; learn to tolerate him, yes, like, never. Steve was arrogant, leapt without thinking, had no concern for Danny’s safety or respect for the rules or so he thought. He chuckled to himself thinking of the saying, never say never. As time went by Danny had begun to realize that Steve _did_ hold other’s safety in high regard. Steve rarely talked about his missions as a SEAL but with some judicious questions Danny learned about the size of the teams and that there was no “back-up” readily available except your team. Also, unless a wound was incapacitating a SEAL went on with the mission. This allowed Danny to understand why Steve really didn’t call back-up at the beginning of their partnership. He _did_ start calling back-up more often though the two men would disagree when calling back-up was necessary. In spite of this, Danny learned to trust, respect and eventually like Steve. Steve was a caring and generous friend who simply had a knack for finding trouble. The deal was sealed when his beautiful daughter took to Steve right away. It was cemented watching Steve interact with Grace. His partner demonstrated a soft caring side that no one else outside of their little ohana got to see. 

Life in the Five-0 ohana changed even more when Rachel had filed for sole custody of Grace. He now had full custody of his daughter and they lived with Steve. One day Steve brought the team together in his office to discuss Wo Fat and his father’s investigation.

**Flashback:**

Danny would admit that he was very curious about why Steve called a team meeting in his office. Normally they were held in the main room so that the Smart Table could be used. When Steve closed the door, alarm bells rang in Danny’s head, Steve very rarely shut his door. Then Danny noticed that Steve’s blinds were closed. Okay, now Danny was a little freaked and turned to look at Steve for answers to so many unasked questions.

Steve unlocked his safe and pulled out an electronic device of some kind. Danny noticed that Chin was looking at the device with curiosity and alarm. 

Steve pressed a couple of buttons and set it on his desk. Danny could tell that Steve was very tense. “This device will jam any type of listening device, even the long range type that we’ve used. What I have to tell you is classified and can’t be shared with anyone for your own protection and mine. I trust the three of you but it is important that what we discuss today is only discussed if the room or an area that is secure.”

The three team members looked at each other than at Steve. This was serious business. Danny knew that Steve trusted them, so the fact he was making a point to discourage talking about this conversation was noteworthy. The three quickly agreed to keep quiet unless the area was secured.

“Mahalo.” Steve noticeably relaxed before he began pacing. “As you know, I worked for Navel Intelligence and the CIA before taking on Five-0. Staying in Hawaii was the best decision I ever made. Recently I have been in contact with the CIA.” 

Danny couldn’t help interrupting. “Are they demanding you come back? Are you in trouble?”

Steve sighed. “No.” He held up a hand to forestall Danny. “I called them. Now that Grace lives with Danny and me full time I became more concerned with her safety. After all, the Yakuza had my mother killed due to my father’s investigation. I needed to do everything that I can to protect her and the three of you. I know you can take care of yourselves, but it makes me feel better that all of us have some ‘back-up’. While talking with my friend Adam, at the CIA, I discovered that my father’s investigation was more extensive than I was previously aware. This increased my concern for all of us as long as I continued Dad’s investigation.”

Danny spoke. There was no way he would let Steve stop his investigation on his or even Grace’s account. “We know that you can’t stop looking into the Yakuza. We are behind you all the way Steve. Grace is proud of her Uncle Steve and wouldn’t want you to be anything other than the good man that she knows and loves. A man that will keep looking for the answers behind his father’s murder and do what he can to protect those he cares about. So how can we help?” 

“What he said.” Kono added pointing at Danny.

Chin looked at Steve calmly. “Jack McGarrett was my mentor and friend. I want to know why he was murdered.”

Danny could see that Steve was trying to contain his emotions. “Mahalo. You make me glad that I decided to head Five-0. We are going to have to keep our investigation quiet. Adam let me know that the CIA is very interested in bringing the Yakuza to justice. They are particularly interested in Wo Fat and Governor Jameson. That’s right; Jameson is in league with the Yakuza. It turns out that Wo Fat is very high up in the organization, even more important than Hiro Noshimira. What is not known is the extent of her involvement though Adam thinks she’s in deep.” 

Steve took a deep breath, “The CIA has been aware that my dad had been looking into the Yakuza for several years. Dad had been very careful and secretive but Wo Fat found out and ordered Dad’s death. Adam believes that Wo Fat has a person in the CIA who has been leaking information on any investigations or raids to him. Several operations fell through because the Yakuza were waiting for them or had already cleared out. Therefore we will be on our own except for very minimal contact with Adam. He’ll be the only one who knows that the four of us are working with him to bring Wo Fat to justice. One more thing you should know. The Hesse brother’s worked for Wo Fat and Victor had been ordered to kill Dad. The timing of my capture of Anton Hesse turned into a convenient cover for killing Dad. No one would suspect that Dad was killed because of his investigation into the Yakuza and Governor Jameson. I now have even more incentive to capture Wo Fat. On the other hand, I have family to protect. So Adam has arranged for the four of us and Grace to have fake identities if we have to hide. I also know of several safe houses that we can use that not even the CIA knows about. It was always a good idea to have a secure bolt hole when working in the intelligence field.” Steve paused giving the group time to absorb the information he’d given them.

Danny had stared at Steve pole axed. He knew that Steve loved his little girl almost as much as he did. He really shouldn’t be surprised at the lengths the man will go to protect his family. Danny cleared his throat. “Thank you Steve. It means the world to me that you are trying to protect Grace and include us in the investigation. And, ah, your trust means a lot too.”

Steve smiled slightly. “You don’t have to thank me for protecting family Danny, but you’re welcome. The three of you have earned my complete trust, never doubt that, any of you.” Steve looked into each team members eyes conveying sincerity. “As for the investigation, the three of you are among the best I’ve worked with over the years and working as a team, we’ll be able to bring Wo Fat down.” Steve stated confidence in his voice.

Danny, Chin and Kono smiled gratefully before Kono interjected some levity. “So does this make us official spies? Are we going to get cool gadgets that can remotely drive our car, or blow things up?”

Danny interrupted in mock horror waving his hands in a keep away fashion. “No, no, no. No gadgets for blowing things up! And _nobody_ is going to remotely drive _my_ car so that it will get blown up!”

Chin smiling inserted. “I wouldn’t mind some of the things that Q invented.”

Steve began chuckling and soon the others joined him relieving some of the tension that had built in the room. This would be something that people like Wo Fat could never understand. He would never understand that the true bonds of a chosen family and how those bonds would see them through the tough times that were ahead of them. 

**End Flashback**

Steve told them everything that he and the CIA knew about Wo Fat and the Yakuza. He gave them the files to read over so they could proceed with their investigation. They swapped ideas, discussed plans and how to protect their knowledge. Chin said he would take care of the computer side of things using the encryption programs that had been provided as well as his own ideas. Steve had a hidden safe in his house (of course he did) for any paperwork or evidence. 

Danny had asked why he kept his father’s evidence in a toolbox if he had a hidden safe. Steve smirked as he told them that the items in the toolbox were very good fakes of a portion of the original evidence which was in a safety deposit box. He admitted wishing that he had confronted Mary Ann about the toolbox and getting her to promise not to keep snooping if he kept her in the loop. 

Steve had them memorize a phone number, name and pass code if anything truly unforeseen happened and they needed back up. Danny didn’t make the call after Steve’s arrest because they had known that Wo Fat was trying to set Steve up as soon as Laura Hill was killed and his fingerprints were found at her place. Steve wanted to see how things played out before bringing in the big guns. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. There is still more to come.


	3. Chin and Kono Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Chin and Kono think about things. Had to give them their due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case. 

Chin was sitting on a bench at Pearl Harbor facing the USS Missouri holding his HPD badge. There was a time in which this was all he wanted, to be a cop and serve Hawaii just like many others in his family. Then the money disappeared out of the Asset Forfeiture Locker, and IA pointed the finger at him even though they didn’t have any concrete evidence against him. He was pushed out of his job, and his family turned their backs on him solely based on the idea that he was one of the few with access, ‘Who else could it have been?” 

Chin had felt like his life was over. The only person who believed in his innocence was his training partner Jack McGarrett. Then Jack was killed Chin’s world took an unexpected turn. Jack McGarrett’s son arrived in Hawaii to bury his father and find the man’s killer. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was offered the opportunity to head a task force which was created with orders to catch Hesse and other undesirables in order to clean up Hawaii. Chin had been truly shocked when Steve had offered him a place on the team. Steve had asked Chin if he took the money. Chin denied it and that was that, Steve believed him because his father had. 

Chin found his place, his home in Five-0. He smiled slightly thinking about his friends, his ohana. He didn’t think that Steve could have found four other people who were so different but fit together so well if he was given hundreds of years.

Chin thought about the day that Steve told the team about contacting the CIA for help in investigating the Yakuza and protecting Grace. Chin could hardly say anything he had been completely blown away by Steve’s dedication to justice and the protection of people he considered ohana. 

Chin thought about having to arrest his friend and boss at the Governor’s. He detested doing it for many reasons. First and foremost, he knew Steve was innocent. Second, Steve had believed in him when most others hadn’t including his family with the exception of Kono. 

Kono, she was under suspicion of taking 10 million dollars from the Asset Forfeiture Locker before Christmas based on an old woman’s id. He was angry because the team had taken that money to save him. Wo Fat had certainly created an elaborate set up to destroy Five-0. They were seemingly broken apart. Unfortunately for Wo Fat, the team was anything but broken apart. Each member was doing what had to be done in order to bring about true justice. Despite knowing that the team was still strong and that Steve could take care of himself, he still worried. He was human after all. Chin sighed; it was time to get ready for Governor Jameson’s funeral.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Kono was at her favorite beach sitting on her board. It was a place she liked to go and think in peace. Her life had changed the day she met Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. Despite the predicament she was in now she wouldn’t change a thing. Steve had given both she and Chin a chance to make a difference and for Chin to regain his dignity. Five-0 was something that many of the cops at HPD wish they belonged and were jealous of those who they think are unworthy of such a prestigious gig. It was part of the reason that most of HPD resented them. It didn’t help that the team included a rookie, a loud mouthed Haole cop from Jersey and a disgraced cop. Let’s not forget the seemingly arrogant leader who is a Navy SEAL not a real cop. Despite their differences, the four worked together really well. Danny had once told her that he had never seen a group of people click so quickly.

Kono had been shocked and amazed when Steve revealed his recent contact with the CIA. She was shocked that the governor was dirty and that Jack McGarrett’s investigation was so extensive. Steve not only had the originals of his father’s toolbox, his contact in the CIA had filled in some of the missing pieces that told Steve why his father had been killed. Furthermore, Steve knew a great deal about Wo Fat who was a big wig in the Yakuza. With this information, Steve had created a profile on the man. He asked for their help in adding more depth to the profile. He said it was better to have several different viewpoints; it would make the profile more accurate. He also wanted all four of them to be on the same page when it came to planning the next move. Once that had been done, they batted around ideas on how to take Wo Fat and Governor Jameson down. 

Based on the profile they had put together, they all felt that Wo Fat would attempt to break up Five-0. Five-0 was much too successful in catching and putting away the major players in Hawaii’s crime world. Their success had to be making the Yakuza nervous. It was a fact that Steve was relentless when pursuing a subject. Steve hoped to use this against Wo Fat. Steve had said that making the enemy believe they had the upper hand often made them careless. All it would take is one small crack and Five-0 would be able to make it bigger and bring Wo Fat to justice.

Even though Kono had known that Wo Fat was behind the sudden IA investigation against her, she was scared. Kono’s heart had sunk when she realized that Steve had been arrested. However, the look in Steve’s eyes when he was being arrested had been reassuring. She could see that he believed that Wo Fat had made his mistake, moreover she firmly believed in her teammates and that in the end Wo Fat would be the one behind bars.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Thanks for reading. And thank you to all those who've left reviews/comments.


	4. Turning the Tables on Wo Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave Wo Fat out of the action so we see what happens this chapter. Or do we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case. 
> 
> I decided not going to tinker with the scenes we saw in the season opener except for two. Don’t forget, Five-0 wants Wo Fat to think that the game is being played by his rules.

Steve lay scrunched up in the back of Max’s car. Even though he was grateful for Max’s help he felt like a bloody sardine. He watched Danny and could read the tension in his friend’s demeanor. “Are Grace and Stan safe?”

Danny sighed, “Yeah. Your friend picked them up at the airport and secured them in a safe house. Everyone thinks Stan is on a business trip in New Jersey and took Grace with him to visit her grandparents. Your friend also arranged to have members of my family protected without their knowledge. Thank you for doing that.”

Steve shook his head slightly. “You don’t have to thank me Danny. You’re my kaikunane, my brother. And you know that I would protect Grace no matter the cost. She’s not going to grow up without her parents if there’s anything I can do about it.”

Danny smiled slightly. “I know all of that. I still appreciate it.”

“Did everything else go according to plan?” Steve asked changing the subject.

“Yes. Everything is safe and secure. Are you sure about Jenna?”

Steve sighed sadly, “Yes.” They had arrived at their destination before Steve could continue.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H05H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Moving onto the scene at Five-0 HQ after they had been unable to catch Wo Fat. Steve steps into Danny’s office to see if he’s okay. Steve quietly shuts the door and Danny clicks a couple of keys on his computer. “Have you been able to talk to Grace?”

Danny smiled softly. “Yes. She’s anxious to come home.”

Commander Joe White knocked quietly and entered Danny’s office. “Is everything okay boys?”

Steve answered. “Yes sir. I just wanted to know if Danny talked to his daughter.”

White looked between Steve and Danny. “That’s not the only reason you came in here son. You have been playing with Wo Fat.” He held up his hand. “There is no way I’m going to believe that Wo Fat got the jump on one of the best SEALs I ever trained. So what’s really going on Steve?”

Steve looked into Danny’s eyes to see that Danny trusted Steve to make the right call. “You were always way ahead of your trainees, Sir. I can’t tell you much except that I asked the CIA for help in continuing Dad’s investigation into the Yakuza and protect my ohana.”

White nodded. “I understand. If you need any help, let me know.”

Steve smiled slightly. “I will. Thank you Sir.”

White smiled at the two men and left the office.

Danny watched the older man leave. “He took that well. It must be an Army thing.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he answered, “Navy Danny, it’s the Navy. I think that I’m going to head home and sit on my beach. Would you like to join me?” Steve looked at Danny intently.

Understanding the look, Danny stood. “Yeah, sounds like a great idea.”

The two men headed out to Steve’s office to let the others know that they were headed to Steve’s place. The excuse was that Steve wanted to make sure everything was back where it belonged before having a few more beers. Chin and Kono snickered thinking of Danny’s rants about Steve the control freak.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Wo Fat opened Victor Hesse’s cell door confidently. This was the last loose end to tie up before he disappeared for now. He stepped into the cell and froze. The cell was not occupied by Victor; instead he was confronted with an armed Detective Danny Williams. Before he could gather his wits and leave, he felt the press of a gun barrel at the base of his neck. At the same time Williams raised his weapon to point right between his eyes.

“Move your hands where we can see them nice and slow.” Steve McGarrett growled behind him.

Wo Fat did as he was told. As skilled as he was in martial arts, he knew McGarrett was his match. He wasn’t going to overlook the gun at the base of his neck or the one in William’s hand either. Williams was also smart enough to stand out of reach. He quickly found himself shoved roughly against the wall while McGarrett’s gun didn’t move an inch.

“Spread ‘em Wo Fat.” McGarrett growled. Again he did as he was told. Not only did McGarrett have his gun pointed at the juncture of his head and neck, he had his arm pressing against his back in such a way that kept him immobilized. Williams searched him thoroughly, finding the garrote he planned to use on Hesse. He hadn’t carried anything else thinking he didn’t need it. How did they know he was going to kill Hesse tonight? His agent told him that McGarrett and Williams had imbibed enough beer at their HQ to require taking a taxi home. That should have kept them out of the action. Williams cuffed him and Wo Fat was turned around roughly to look into a smirking McGarrett’s face. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering how we knew what you were going to do tonight? Maybe we’ll tell you later. Book ‘em Danny.” Steve refused to use Grace’s name for Danny in front of this particular monster. 

Danny looked slightly taken aback at Steve because he didn’t use Danno. He’d ask Steve later.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Jenna waited for Wo Fat in the prison’s parking lot. She really wished she wasn’t in this position. After working with McGarrett for a short time she considered him a friend and knew that he would take what she was doing as a betrayal. Hell, it was a betrayal of everything she believed in, but she didn’t think she had any choice but to do what Wo Fat wanted. She also knew that Steve was smarter than he let on and not a man that should be crossed lightly. 

“Hello Jenna. Nice night isn’t it?” Kono’s voice in her ear made Jenna jump.

“Nice ride. I thought you drove a rental car?” Chin asked from the other window before he opened the door. “I wouldn’t try and get away Jenna. There are several HPD cars waiting for you just outside the main gate if you do try to escape.”

Jenna slumped as she placed her hands on the steering wheel where they could be seen. “How did you know?” She asked.

Kono pulled the driver’s door open. “You’ll have to ask Steve. He’s the one who knew you were working for Wo Fat. Come on, out of the car nice and slow, keeping your hands where we can see them.”

Jenna did as she was told. She was not a fighter unlike Kono. Kono cuffed and frisked her quickly and efficiently. Chin did the actual arresting since Kono was still suspended.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Wo Fat find out just how badly they had underestimated Steve McGarrett and Five-0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case.

Jenna found herself cuffed to a metal chair behind a table in one of Five-0s interrogation rooms. She was trying to figure out how everything had gone wrong. She had watched Steve and Danny have a few too many beers at the office before deciding to take a cab home. What she didn’t know was that, one Steve and Danny could hold their beer, two they had eaten a large lunch before arriving at HQ third, some of the “beer” they had was non-alcoholic, finally the two men had coffee and food when they returned to Steve’s house and not more beer as they intimated.

The door opened to reveal Steve carrying a few files. “Hello Jenna. I bet you’re wondering how we knew that you were helping Wo Fat?” Steve asked as he sat across from her.

Jenna looked in his eyes and knew that it was no use lying. “I am. Though I knew that you are smarter than Wo Fat gave you credit.”

Steve smirked. “I’ll take that as a compliment, not sure you meant it as one. As you know the CIA has been trying to get the dirt on Wo Fat for several years now. They became aware that there was a mole in the agency but had been unable to find you. There were those who wanted to get an undercover agent set up in Hawaii. The problem was the leak could possibly find out. The CIA was given the perfect opportunity when I called a friend there for help protecting Grace and continuing Dad’s investigation.” 

Jenna gasped at this knowledge. “You mean that you knew about Wo Fat before I arrived?”

Steve’s smile was predatory. “Yes. I also learned what my father’s investigation was all about thanks to my friend. Dad had duplicates made of some of the evidence he had gathered, things that would lead Wo Fat into thinking Dad didn’t have much more than speculation. Dad had a lot more than speculation, just not enough for conviction. I have had the originals, plus information from the CIA, since contacting them. I didn’t know everything about Dad’s investigation, but I knew who he was investigating and most of what he discovered.”

“I still don’t understand how you knew it was me. I was very careful.” Jenna needed to know.

Steve tipped his head. “You were very careful. Unfortunately for you, a friend of Danny’s is a computer genius. He was able to find the pictures of Josh and the demands Wo Fat made of you even though you had deleted them. You may not know that the CIA has duplicates of all emails sent to their personnel. The files are encrypted and only a few select people have access to the file. Danny’s friend was able to bypass the encryption and find the files. I had him look because I was suspicious. How did you get a copy of the recording Dad made? The CIA didn’t have that, only Wo Fat and myself did.”

Jenna slumped in her seat. “He’ll have Josh killed. All I wanted was for him to release Josh. I know it was wrong to help him but I didn’t know what else to do.” A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Steve pulled a picture out of his folder and placed it in front of Jenna. It was a picture of Josh lying dead in Wo Fat’s compound. Steve had some friends in some very odd places. “This was taken two days ago. I’m sorry Jenna, but Josh has been dead for a week.”

“No, no, no, no.” Jenna cried. “He said that Josh was alive. Why would he lie?”

Steve truly felt sorry for Jenna. She was very naïve and out of her depth with Wo Fat. He spoke softly. “Josh was alive when Wo Fat began blackmailing you. I figure he was killed because your usefulness was at an end. He's a master manipulator Jenna. He enjoys playing the puppet master. He used your guilt, and innocence to trick you into helping him. It’s the reason he tried to frame me and break up Five-0. I'm not one who can be bullies or blackmailed so he needed to do away with me and planned out every detail including your involvement. I wish you had come to me after getting to know me. I would've helped you. If it makes you feel any better, you didn’t give Wo Fat any information that was important. I made sure that Chin hid any information that we didn’t want you to ‘find’ in a place you would never find it. He had some help from Danny’s friend who already found out about Wo Fat’s demands.”

Jenna silently cried as she looked at the table. She realized that Steve was right, she had been naive. She felt used and abused. What was she supposed to do now? She looked back at Steve. “If you knew Wo Fat liked to play games, why did you go after the governor? You could have avoided being arrested?”

Steve shrugged. “I had some questions for the governor that I wanted answered before Wo Fat decided she was expendable. Unfortunately I chose the same night to talk to her that he chose to kill her. Still, it worked in my favor. After all, I had to let him play his little game knowing he would make a mistake believing he had the upper hand. I would’ve preferred keeping the governor alive, but that situation was out of my hands.”

Jenna shook her head. “Do you have enough to convict him?”

Steve stood up. “We do. Just so you know, I had hoped I was wrong about you. I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me about your situation. You had access to some of my record; I have the resources to protect a friend or to rescue one. When you didn’t, I felt that you were too scared to trust me. I want you to think about how you can help with the case against Wo Fat. I can try and help you if you do.”

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Wo Fat sat calmly in the interrogation room. He was confident that McGarrett didn’t have enough evidence on him to get a conviction. After all, entering a prison illegally was a minor crime and they kept him from actually killing Hesse. No, he was safe. He had looked through the “evidence” that McGarrett Senior had gathered and felt that it was insubstantial enough that he did not worry that Commander McGarrett had it back. He did wonder about the monitor that had been set up in the room. Maybe McGarrett was desperate and was going to show him some recreations to get him to talk. Wo Fat smirked at that idea; he had faced far smarter opponents than McGarrett. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening admitting McGarrett and Williams. 

Steve dropped some files on the table between he and Wo Fat before turning a chair around so he could straddle it. Danny sat in the seat next to Steve. The two men stared at Wo Fat for a moment in silence. Both Danny and Steve knew that Wo Fat would not say anything. The man was cool as a cucumber.

Danny broke the silence. “I have to wonder about your intelligence Mr. Wo Fat. I mean you pitted yourself against Steve here, really not a smart thing to do my friend.” Danny waved a hand in an offhand manner as he continued. “Oh, I know, you’re the cleverest and most ruthless criminal out there right? You should have done your homework better. Steve was at the top of his class in high school, Annapolis and the Navy SEALS. That is not an easy feat for anyone. Now I know most people look at Steve and think, oh he’s just another military grunt all brawn and very few brains.” Danny swung his hand to emphasize his point. “That was the beginning of your downfall; you have underestimated your enemy Mr. Wo Fat.” Danny finished with flair.

Steve stared at Wo Fat without a flicker of emotion during Danny’s tirade. Inside he was smiling. It was nice to hear what Danny really thought about him. Oh he knew Danny valued their friendship and thought of Steve as a brother. Steve would have to remember to return the favor later.

Wo Fat smirked while thinking that Williams was loyal but very naive. “Is that what you think Detective Williams? I think that all the two of you have is supposition and catching me breaking into prison. My lawyers will have me out of here and keep me from seeing the inside of another jail cell. Though I must admit that I am curious how you proved your innocence Commander McGarrett. I had heard that the HPD had an airtight case against you.”

Steve laced his fingers and rested his arms on the back of his chair. “Well, it seems that your friend Jenna wasn’t able to keep you off the Agency’s radar as well as the both of you thought she did. Long story short, I asked a friend at the CIA for help to continue my father’s investigation into the Yakuza. I learned that they were particularly interested in _you_. I was given the information I needed to study you. You enjoy playing the puppet master and manipulating events and people to suit your purpose. A lone wolf blinded by revenge would be an easy target for your little games. So would a naïve young woman who felt she was responsible for her fiancés death.”

Wo Fat’s facial expression didn’t change but inside he was getting a little worried. If McGarrett had known about him before Jenna arrived in Hawaii what else did he know? No, it didn’t matter because McGarrett knew nothing, he was bluffing.

Steve sensed Wo Fat’s worry and wanted to smirk but it wasn’t time yet. He nodded at Danny who opened a file and pulled out a picture and placed it in front of Wo Fat. It was a picture of him talking with Victor Hesse at Halawa Prison.

Danny smirked. “Not your best side there Wo Fat. I bet you’re wondering how we got that picture since you kept your face from being seen by the prison’s camera. I would be too except I have had a crash course in the wonderful but scary world of CIA surveillance. They can put cameras and microphones in the strangest places and you would _never_ know they’re there.”

Steve pulled out another picture and placed in front of Wo Fat. It was a picture of him killing the governor. Wo Fat looked at the picture and back at Steve impassively. “That is a very interesting picture Commander McGarrett. They must teach you to use Photoshop in the Army.”

“Steve was in the _Navy_ Mr. Fat. But you knew that already. I’m the only one allowed to confuse the two.” Danny snarked.

Steve didn’t acknowledge Wo Fat’s accusation. Instead he pulled a remote out of one of his pockets and pointed it at the monitor clicking a couple of buttons. The screen lit up to show Steve entering the governor’s office and confronting her about her involvement with Wo Fat. The three sat and watched the entire event, including the actual shooting. Wo Fat could be clearly seen shooting the governor then placing the gun in Steve’s hand.

Wo Fat shrugged unconcerned. “Again, some clever editing can make almost anything seem real Commander. My lawyer will have this thrown out of court before a jury could see it. You still have nothing.”

Finally Steve allowed his smirk to show. “Actually, with the cameras and equipment that was used to catch this image, your lawyer will have a tough time keeping the Feds from getting involved. After all, you assassinated a governor that can be considered an act of terror. We may have cause to send you to Gitmo. Let’s get back to why the cameras had been set up at the governor’s office. The CIA knew she was dirty, so they obtained a special warrant to plant the cameras in her office. We actually recorded several meetings between the two of you. As for her death, and my being framed fit into my plan to catch you in your own web. I admit that I had not anticipated her death so soon. I had a feeling you felt her usefulness was over and that she would be eliminated, especially after you killed Laura Hill. I also knew you would try and break up Five-0 and do something to make me look bad. It’s your style of dealing with your enemies. You like to hide behind elaborate plans. I told my team about contacting the CIA and asking for their help. The CIA has a very comprehensive file on you. The four of us read your file and agreed with my assessment of your character. This helped us set _you_ up Wo Fat. I already told Jenna that I suspected she was your spy since the day she arrived.”

Wo Fat internally reeled at that news. How did McGarrett know? No one knew, not even his own lieutenant. The more McGarrett talked the more he thinks that Williams is right and that McGarrett was smarter than anticipated. Wo Fat had believed that McGarrett was just another military grunt, not someone who was highly intelligent.

Though Steve sensed Wo Fat’s disquiet he didn’t say anything. “Your people wasted their time stealing Dad’s Champ box. Everything in the box, all that cryptic evidence, it was all duplicates, very clever duplicates. Additionally it didn’t even contain duplicates of all of Dad’s evidence. I have had that since I arrived. I’m not going to tell you where it was kept because I may need to use it in the future. You may be wondering why I didn’t arrest you sooner if Dad’s evidence was so good. Simple, it wasn’t enough for an arrest, but it was enough to give us a direction to find what we needed. And as my partner keeps reminding me, we need hard evidence, obtained legally, for a conviction. Dad's evidence together with what Five-0 has gathered over this last year we have enough to put you away for a _very_ long time.”

Wo Fat was now puzzled. Everything he had learned about Five-0 said that McGarrett played fast and loose with the rules.

Danny smirked. “I bet your thinking like I did when Steve and I first became partners. That Steve doesn’t follow the rules and used the governor’s means and immunity to get away with it. And you’d be right; he doesn’t follow the rules because SEALs are trained to do what needs to be done with no rules except completing the mission. However, Steve is still a Navy man who learned to follow their rules and regulations. Since he took on the task force he has been learning to work within the rules until he learned about you. He wanted you to think that he would be easy to set up. He wanted you to believe that he is the lone wolf who does his own thing instead of following procedure or working with a team. What you don’t know is that Steve makes sure that the perp. will be convicted before doing the lone wolf thing. It took me way too long to realize that little tidbit.”

“Yeah. I had to tell you about contacting the CIA and what they knew about Wo Fat before you figured it out.”

Danny waves a hand dismissively. “I was becoming suspicious before we talked. You had started following protocol and listening to me before you talked to your friend in the CIA. You kept me in the loop when you seemed to go back to your old ways. You also asked the team to help you in your investigation.”

Wo Fat looks at Williams surprised that he would still work with McGarrett after learning the man had gone behind his back to the CIA, to gain protection for his daughter, the daughter McGarrett put in danger in the first place. “You surprise me Detective Williams. You seem to be the type that does not trust easily. How can you forgive Commander McGarrett for putting you and your daughter in danger with his continued investigation? After all, this investigation was responsible for his father’s death?”

Danny stared infuriated that Wo Fat would threaten Grace. He wanted to reach across the table and strangle the man. Steve placed a calming hand on his arm as he spoke. “Danny remains my partner because he is a good cop and a better man. He knew the danger involved in sticking by me as I investigated you. He didn’t back down because he is an honorable man who wants his daughter to be proud of him. Something you could never understand.” Steve leaned forward glaring menacingly. “Before we continue I want to make something _very_ clear. Never even think about hurting Grace Williams because I can assure you it will be the last thing you ever do and it will be _extremely_ painful. I have many friends and contacts that will make sure of it. If something happens to me and you go after Grace, my friends will make sure that you regret it. _That_ is a promise.” Steve’s voice had been low full of suppressed menace and conviction. It actually sent a shiver up Wo Fat’s spine. 

Danny stared at Steve stunned, though he realized he shouldn’t be surprised. After all that Steve had done to help Danny stay in Grace’s life. It was the shear menace that Steve projected that really got to him, it was just---wow. He placed his hand over Steve’s and squeezed in thanks. Danny continued with their story. “The night of the governor’s murder, we knew that Steve was being set up. So we prepared for it.”

Steve and Danny began trading off on the explanation in sync just like their partnership was from the very beginning. Even when they disagreed, which was often, they had always worked well together.

“We made sure that the cameras were functioning properly and wouldn’t be affected when I shut down the regular security cameras. Danny made sure that his family was safely away from Hawaii.”

Danny added the next part. “I also contacted Chin to be sure he would be prepared if Steve’s plan to confront the governor went south.”

Steve nodded. “As Commander White used to remind us during SEAL training, no plan holds together perfectly when faced with the enemy.” 

“That is especially true with you Steve. But we were still prepared. Chin was on the scene and kept Steve from being shot by one of your flunkies. Steve was charged and went to Halawa.”

“I wanted to see what you had planned for me in prison. I was pretty sure that there would be an attempt to kill me. Victor actually saved my life knowing that you were planning to eliminate him as soon as you could. We also found the camera my father had planted in the governor’s office. I already knew about his meeting with you and her. He left me a letter explaining that he was trying to gather enough evidence to prove you and the governor were responsible for my mother’s death.” Danny tapped Steve’s foot letting him know he was there as Steve continued. “Danny gaining custody of Grace inspired me to call my friend at the CIA.”

Danny looked at Wo Fat curiously. “You know, I wonder how it feels to find out that you fell into Steve’s trap instead of him falling into yours.” Steve and Danny stood up. “Have a pleasant stay at Halawa. Maybe you and Victor can be cell mates. Oh, wait you tried to kill him that might not be such a good idea, Victor might try and return the favor. That just wouldn’t be right, even if it would save the taxpayers’ money.”

Steve smiled clapping a hand on Danny’s back as the two men left the room.

Wo Fat watched them go still trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong. 

Chin and Kono met Steve and Danny as they exited the interrogation room. Chin spoke. “Good job brahs. Now all we have to do is get Kono reinstated.”

Steve smiled evilly. “Don’t worry Chin. That has already been taken care of and Kono will be back with us shortly. Would you like to help?”

They all looked at Steve expectantly. “Of course we would like to help Steven.” Danny snapped. “Just tell us what the plan is and we will do it.” Steve smiled widely as he explained the plan. He was soon joined by three other smiles. When he was finished the Five-0 ohana headed for HPD. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been having issues with migraines. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. A Little Bit of Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Steve have planned to get Kono reinstated? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 is owned by CBS otherwise I'd be living in Hawaii along with lots of other fanfiction writers.

Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono were joined by Adam, Steve’s friend from the CIA and another agent. Both were dressed in immaculate dark suits. Steve made the introductions as the group stood ready at a set of double doors to enter HPD.

Danny whispered to Steve. “Now they know how to dress like professionals.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he and Danny each pushed open a door walking in together followed by Chin and Kono. The two CIA agents brought up the rear. The group was an impressive sight as they strode confidently to the front desk. Everyone in the room, cop and criminal alike stared frozen at the sight.

Steve walked up to the desk sergeant and demanded. “I would like to see Captain Nan from IA and Captain Keawe in the commissioner’s office immediately.”

The desk sergeant found his voice and asked sarcastically. “I doubt the commissioner will drop everything to see a criminal like you McGarrett. I don’t know ack!”

McGarrett had reached over and pulled the heavyset desk sergeant towards him, lifting him off his feet. “It has been proven that _Wo Fat_ killed Laura Hill and Governor Jameson. Now I could have you brought up on charges of libel and make sure that you get the worst duties imaginable, or you can let the commissioner know that we're on our way.”

“I think that you should report him anyway Steve. He is one of the cops who still talks stink about Chin and Meka.”

The desk sergeant was beginning to sweat realizing that he may have pissed off the wrong man.

Steve’s expression had become darker as Danny talked. “I think you’re right Danny. You’ll have to show me which paperwork I need to fill out. I want to make sure that it gets to the right people. I might even send a copy to Governor Denning. I think he would like to know how some good honest cops are being treated by HPD.”

The desk sergeant and a few other cops gulped. All of them knew McGarrett’s reputation. 

“Tell you what. We’ll just head to the commissioner’s office. You don’t need to let him know we’re coming.” With that, Steve dropped the hapless sergeant and headed for the commissioner’s office without further delay. Danny compared their passage to the parting of the Red Sea. Everyone stepped out of their way. He did want to laugh at some of the people who had frozen in place after listening to Steve’s tirade coupled with his menacing scowl, especially those who were in the process of standing or sitting.

Steve walked right by the commissioner’s administrative assistant, who stood to stop the group but didn’t get the chance as Steve opened his office door without knocking.

The commissioner was on the phone which he abruptly hung up. “What is the meaning of this McGarrett? Haven’t you ever heard of waiting to be announced! I’ll see you and your little task force disbanded for this! How dare you threaten the positions of good honest cops especially considering the two questionable cops you have working for you.” Commissioner Hale had stood up to yell at Steve.

Steve leaned over the commissioner’s desk not intimidated at all but radiating menace. “Be very careful who you threaten commissioner. I have been working with the CIA to bring Wo Fat to justice. Everything that I have done has been with the approval of the US Government. As for your not so subtle insinuations about Kelly and Kalakaua, you should be sure that you don’t have any dirty cops in HPD before you point the finger at anyone else. After all, your IA department has such an outstanding record of knowing who’s a good cop and who’s a bad cop. The name Kaleo comes to mind.” Steve stood back up.

Danny smirked at Commissioner Hale’s red face. “I agree Steve. HPD has such an _outstanding_ record of knowing good cops from dirty cops. Chin didn’t take the $280,000 but was pushed out because it was assumed he did. Meka was viewed as dirty even though he was doing IA’s job for them when he investigated the ‘above’ reproach Detective Kaleo who it turns out was a snitch for hire. That’s a really impressive record.”

Steve’s lips twitched but he didn’t reply. 

There was a knock on the door before the commissioner could answer.

Steve turned to Kono and nodded. Kono opened the door for Captains Nan and Keawe. 

Nan and Keawe scowled at Steve for a moment. Captain Nan spoke. “I would like to know why you feel that you can demand my presence Commander McGarrett.”

“I have important information for you Captain pertaining to two separate matters. I'm not going to go into detail but I have been working with the CIA to complete my father’s investigation into corruption in the government and HPD.” Steve glared darkly at Nan. “That included the late governor who I was _falsely_ accused of killing. These two men have some paperwork for both Commissioner Hale and you Captain Nan.”

Adam stepped forward holding several pieces of paper out to the commissioner. “I am Agent Pierceton of the CIA and this is Agent Thompson. The first is a letter explaining that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett already stated that he was working under the auspices of the CIA for several months once he realized the extent of his father’s investigation. He requested my help in order to gather evidence against Wo Fat and Governor Jameson so that he could arrest them. When Commander McGarrett informed us that the late governor offered him means and immunity, I was concerned. The Agency suspected that the late Governor Jameson was involved in Wo Fat’s business or at least she turned a blind eye for political contributions. Therefore, the President signed a writ giving Commander McGarrett means and immunity in case Jameson or Wo Fat tried to use this against him. The second letter explains that the CIA knew of the money being removed from the forfeiture locker in December. It was necessary in order to save Lieutenant Kelly’s life and maintain Commander McGarrett’s cover story. You will find all of the missing money in the briefcase Agent Thomson is holding. Commander McGarrett gave the money to one of his contacts in exchange for 10 million in fake money used in hostage situations. Therefore the money was never truly stolen, just moved to a federal forfeiture locker until Commander McGarrett succeeded in arresting Wo Fat.” Agent Thomson placed the briefcase on the Commissioner’s desk. Agent Pierceton held out one more piece of paper. “The last piece of paper is a Presidential pardon for Five-0 if means and immunity are not good enough for you.”

Captain Nan spluttered. “You can’t do that. Ms. Kalakaua stole money and she is going to lose her badge for it. It seems to be something that runs in the family.” He was more upset that he was going to lose the person he planned to use to take down a dirty ex-cop.

Steve held out his arm preventing Chin from doing something stupid. Instead he moved forward, every inch the intimidating SEAL. “Tell me Captain, what part of the money was never really stolen don’t you understand? Officer Kalakaua followed orders, given by me, to help take the money to save Lieutenant Kelly’s life; you know her cousin and fellow officer. You’re just looking for a way to save face since your department was wrong about Chin Ho Kelly _and_ Meka Hanamoa. Or maybe you’re upset that you can’t use Officer Kalakua to take down your ex partner?” 

Nan paled. How did McGarrett know about that? 

“You need to clean up your own act Captain considering there is a bad cop in this room, and it certainly isn’t Officer Kalakaua or Lieutenant Kelly.”

Captain Nan stared at Steve before taking his life in his hands looking at Danny pointedly. “If that’s true where is he?”

Danny chimed in before Steve could answer. “You know Steve; it makes me wonder where they find the cops for IA. First they think that Chin is dirty and push him out of HPD without any proof whatsoever. Then they point the finger at Meka who was actually doing their job for them. They need to go back to school and learn how to conduct an investigation properly. You’re better at investigation than they are even with your propensity to not follow procedures and you’re not a cop.”

Steve smirked outwardly, but inside he was truly touched. “Mahalo Danny. That is one of the nicest compliments I've ever had. You’re staring at the wrong man Captain Nan. Captain Keawe is your dirty cop. He took money from Wo Fat to bring Lieutenant Kelly back into HPD in order to help break up Five-0.”

Dead silence for all of one minute before Keawe shouted. “You’re out of your mind McGarrett! You simply want to deflect attention from your little whore! Ack!” Keawe found himself slammed against the wall hard and then dangled at least six inches off the ground by an enraged SEAL.

Steve growled in a low dangerous voice that sent shivers down everyone’s spines except Five-0. “Officer Kalakaua is ten times the cop you ever were Keawa. I don’t know how you made it to captain. We found your bank account in Singapore. Quite a little nest egg you have for yourself Captain. You’ve been accepting money for information for some time based on the amount of money in the account. Maybe you taught Kaleo how to be a cop for sale. The deposit that interests me at the moment is the ten thousand dollars you received two days before offering Chin a badge and promotion to return to HPD. Was it just a coincidence that Chin received his badge on the same day that I was framed for killing Laura Hill and the governor? I’m sure with some more digging we will be able to prove that the money came from one of Wo Fat’s many companies.” Steve dropped Keawe with disgust. 

Keawe crumpled onto the floor; he had nearly pissed his pants as he hung on the wall looking in McGarrett’s eyes, eyes that promised death. 

Steve nodded to Danny who held out some papers to Nan as he spoke. “Here’s the proof of Keawe’s dirty dealings, as well as those of a few other cops throughout HPD. This is a warning, leave Five-0 alone or you will deal with us.” Danny stepped back to stand next to Steve who had turned to the commissioner dismissing Keawe and Nan as unimportant.

Steve stared coldly at Commissioner Hale for a moment. “You will see to it that Officer Kalakaua is reinstated. You will also make sure that both Lieutenant Kelly’s and Officer Kalakaua’s reputations are repaired within HPD. If you don’t I will hold a press conference and expose the ineptitude of your IA department in finding dirty cops. One of the men on the list I gave Nan is an IA officer. I’m sure that the people of Hawaii would want to know how the leadership of their police force allows criminals to ‘protect’ them.”

Commissioner Hale suppressed a shiver at the look in Steve’s eyes. He had no choice but to comply, McGarrett had him in a bind. “I understand. Captain Nan, why haven’t you arrested Keawe yet? I believe you have the evidence you need to begin an investigation into Keawe’s activities as well as the others on that list. Or do I need to send you to a refresher course at the academy on proper investigation as suggested by Detective Williams? Perhaps I should do it anyway based on your department’s history in the last two years.”

Nan finally recovered from his shock and moved to comply as Steve and the others left the office.

Steve turned to the agents. “Thanks for your help in there Adam. I’m anxious to get Five-0 up and running again.”

Adam smiled slightly. “It was my pleasure Steve. On behalf of the Agency I would like to thank you for your service Steve, and that of your team. You and your team managed to do something that many others have failed to do and that is arrest a leader of the Yakuza, uncover a corrupt governor and several dirty cops. You're a lucky man; you put together a great team. Good luck Steve. Let us know if you ever need help again. I know you came to me for help, but the Agency owes you for the risks you all took.” Steve and the others shook the agents hand before the two left the office.

Once the agents left Steve turned to his friends and spoke. “I think we should celebrate. Let’s meet at my place in a couple of hours for beers and steaks. Danny, you should give Stan and Grace a call. I think Grace would like to hear from her Danno that she can come home.”

Danny smiled happily. “Thanks partner. Thinking of Grace, why didn’t you use Danno when you had me book Wo Fat?”

Steve looked at Danny seriously. “I didn’t want to use her name in front of that monster. I couldn’t do that to Grace or you.”

Danny’s smile widened. “I appreciate that Steve. Now I have a call to make. I’ll tell Grace Uncle Steve said hi.” Danny strolled out of the office with a lighter step knowing his baby would be coming home soon.

Steve looked and Chin and Kono. “You two would probably like to let your family know that Kono has been cleared and reinstated. Call me if you can’t make it to my place. I’ll understand.”

“Mahalo.” The cousins responded in sync causing the three to laugh. Steve watched the two leave smiling. His smile faded when he thought about the stop he needed to make. He strode out of the office with determination.

**TBC**


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little aww to end the story. I'm a sap. What can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that’s not the case.

Steve arrived at the cemetery where his parents were buried.  He strode to their graves and placed a large bouquet of flowers in a vase he bought for them.

“Hi Mom and Dad.  We did it.  My team was able to gather enough evidence to arrest and convict Wo Fat.  I can’t prove that he is responsible for your death yet Mom, but I’m going to keep digging.  Actually my team and I will keep digging.  I can start learning how to be a cop but still be a SEAL.  Danny will help me.  I’m afraid that Wo Fat killed Jameson so even though we proved she was dirty, she won’t face trial.  I suppose she received a different kind of justice.”

Steve smiled slightly as he continued.  “Dad you’ll be happy to know that Chin has been cleared of stealing that $280,000.  Kono has been cleared of stealing the $10,000,000.  Both will have their reputations repaired by the brass.  Grace can return to Hawaii now.  I made sure that Wo Fat understood it would be a **very** bad idea to go after her in the future.”

Steve paused and looked around the cemetery as he gathered his thoughts.  “You will both be happy to know that I found a great team to work with and a family in which I belong.  Maybe Danny will let me bring Grace by to meet you sometime.  You’d love her Mom.  I think you’d like Danny too, though you will probably wonder how we became friends, we’re so different.  He’s the best partner I have ever had, though he seems to think that I have never worked with a partner before.  I guess it’s different for cops.”  Steve heard a noise behind him and turned around to see his team plus Grace standing by his truck.  He stared at them slightly shocked that they knew he was here before smiling and waving them over.  “Mom, Dad, you’re going to get a chance to meet my ohana.”

Grace ran up to Steve who lifted her into his arms and hugged her before adjusting her so he was holding her on his hip.  “Aloha.  I’m happy to see you Leia.  I missed you.”

Grace kissed his cheek.  “I missed you too ‘Anakala Steve.”

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder.  “Thank you for the wonderful surprise Steve.” 

Stan and Grace had been hiding on Hawaii Island.  Adam and Steve figured that Hawaii would be the last place that Wo Fat would look for Stan and Grace.  So all it took to get the them back to Oahu was a call and they were packed and back home the morning after Wo Fat was arrested.

“StepStan said that you called our protector personally to make sure we were brought home right away.  I really missed you and Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono.” 

Steve smiled at Grace as he turned to his parents’ graves.  “Grace, I’d like you to meet my Mom and Dad.  I think they would like it if you called them Tutu kane for grandpa and Tutu for grandma.”

Grace looked at their graves solemnly.  “Aloha Tutu and Tutu kane, my name is Grace.  ‘Anakala Steve lets me call him uncle even if he really isn’t.  He treats me like I am his niece.  You’d be proud of him; he’s helped my Danno find ohana here in Hawaii.  Danno was lonely and only had me before Uncle Steve shang um what was the word Danno?”

Danny flushed, slightly embarrassed at his comments now.  Steve chuckled as he responded.  “I think the word is shanghaied Grace.” 

“Thank you.  Shanghaied him into being his partner.  Now, Danno says that ‘Anakala Steve is the best partner he’s ever had and his best friend.  I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet in person, I think I would have liked to meet you.” 

Steve hugged Grace again.  “Mahalo Leia.  I know they would have loved you.”

Danny stepped up to Steve.  “Aloha Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett.  Grace is right, you would be very proud of your son.  He brought together a great team to fight crime in Hawaii.  Steve **is** the best partner I’ve ever had even if he doesn’t like following procedure.”  Everyone laughed.  “Mrs. McGarrett, you would be so proud of how your son treats my daughter, I know that is your doing by the way he talks about you.  Thank you, both of you, for raising a wonderful son who is honorable and generous.  Don’t worry about Steve, I’ll protect him on the job and Grace, the team and I will make sure he has ohana.”

Chin stepped forward.  “I’m going to come back another time and talk to you privately Jack.  I am grateful to your son for picking me for Five-0 and giving me back something I had lost, my career and dignity.  And Danny speaks for me about how proud you both would be of Steve.”

Kono stepped forward.  “My name is Kono Kalakaua and I’m Chin’s cousin.  I’m grateful that Steve picked me for Five-0.  I think that I have been able to do more to protect Hawaii than I would have in HPD, all because he saw something in me on that first day.  He’s a great leader, teacher and friend.  He’s never treated me or my ideas as if they are beneath him even though I’m the rookie.  You raised a mo’ bettah kane.”

Grace leaned down to Danny and whispered.  “That means great man.” 

Steve smiled, trying not to laugh because of the look on Danny’s face.  “Mahalo for coming, all of you.  Now I seem to remember something about a celebration at my place.  Dad would not want to be responsible for us missing a celebration.  I’ll be back again Mom and Dad, aloha.”

The others quietly said their goodbyes as they left.  Kono said she’d bring some Haupia her mother had made.  Chin would bring Mali Kalikimaka Punch for Grace.  Danny and Grace would pick up some veggies for grilling.  Commander White was going to bring beer.  Steve walked Danny and Grace to the Camaro and put her down gently.  “I have to stop at the store and pick up the burgers and hot dogs.  I’ll see the both of you soon.”  He tapped Grace on the nose making her giggle.

Danny smiled as he helped Grace into his car.  “I believe that Grace and I have to go to the store too.  We’ll see you soon.”

The Five-0 ohana plus Commander White, call me Joe today, had a wonderful afternoon and evening at Steve’s.  They swam and surfed, even Danny hit the water.  We all know he would do anything for Grace.  Steve helped Danny improve his skills while Kono helped Grace.  Grace was beginning to droop when Joe, Chin and Kono headed home.

Danny stood up holding his hand out to Grace.  “Okay it’s time for all little Monkeys to go to bed.”

“Okay Danno.  Goodnight ‘Anakala Steve.”  Grace hugged Steve before heading in to get ready for bed.

“Goodnight Kiddo.”  Steve chuckled watching her.  “I’ll have some beer ready when you’re finished Danny.”

“Thanks Steve.”

Danny returned shortly and sat next to Steve smiling.  “Reminds me of the first day we worked together doesn’t it?”

Steve huffed.  “I guess it does, except for your daughter sleeping upstairs.”

“We’ve come a long way since then haven’t we?”

Steve snorted.  “Oh yeah.  We’ve gone from pointing guns at each other to brothers.  Five-0 has come a long way too.  I’m a little worried about Denning.  But he can wait.  Right now I just want to enjoy the next few days.  We have all earned some down time.”

Danny clinked his bottle with Steve in agreement; reminiscent of the first time they sat on the beach together.

Steve, Danny and Grace spent a nice weekend on the beach.  They were joined on and off by Chin, Kono and Commander White.

 

**PAU**

**A/N:**   Another story done.  Whew.  Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I thought I'd posted this until I was getting ready to post another story when I noticed that I had not posted this chapter!. *hides under the desk embarrassed*

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to sort of follow cannon with my own twists. I am borrowing from my own story Ha’iole My Way and fitting it into Kokua Ko’u Hoaloha. I hope you like. It isn’t betaed so if you see any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them. All I ask is that you do it nicely.


End file.
